Shrek and Fiona's conversation
Here's how Shrek and Fiona's conversation goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. then fade into the next scene where the team come onto a hill and not far ahead is Duloc Shrek: There it is, princess. Your future awaits you. Fiona: That's Duloc? Jimmy: You bet it is. James: It may not be your average castle, but it's an okay place. Minka Mark: Yeah, and there's a really cool welcome booth that plays a cool song! Gordon: Although Shrek has belief Farquarrd is compensating for someone. Donkey: Which I think means he has a really.... Shrek: (smacks Donkey) Donkey: OW!!!! Shrek: I uh... guess we better move on. Fiona: Sure, uh.... But Shrek? I'm... I'm worried about Donkey. Shrek: What? Twilight: He looks fine to me. Fluttershy: What's wrong with him? Fiona: I mean, look at him, he doesn't look so good! Donkey: What are you talking about? I'm fine! Fiona: That's what everyone says. And then, the next thing you know, you're on your back. Vinnie Terrio: What, you mean like passed out or something? Fiona: Dead. Fluttershy: (gasps) Oh my! Shrek: You know, she's right. You look awful! Do you want to sit down? Fiona: You know, I should make you some tea. Fluttershy: Oh yes, tea would do you some good! Donkey: I didn't want to say nothin', but I got this twinge in my neck, and when I turn my head like this, look. Ow! See? Shrek: Who's hungry? I'll find us some dinner. Fiona: I'll get the firewood. Donkey: Hey, where you goin'? Oh, man, I can't feel my toes! I don't have any toes! I think I need a hug. then fade into the next scene as we see Shrek cooking something over the fire as Fiona is eating it Fiona: Mmm. Mmm. This is good. This is really good.What is this? Shrek:Uh, weedrat. Rotisserie style. Fiona: No kidding. Well, this is delicious. Shrek: Well, they're also great in stews. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean weedrat stew. Chuckling Fiona: Sighs] I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night. Shrek: Gulps Maybe you can come visit me in the swamp sometime. I'll cook all kinds of stuff for you. Swamp toad soup, fish eye tartare... you name it. Fiona: Chuckles I'd like that. Shrek: Laughs Shrek: Um, Princess? Fiona: Yes, Shrek? Shrek: I, um, I was wondering. Are you... sighs Are you gonna eat that? Donkey: Chuckles Man, isn't this romantic? Just look at that sunset. Fiona: Sunset? Oh, no! I mean, it's late. L-It's very late. Donkey: What? Wait a minute. I see what's goin' on here. - You're afraid of the dark, aren't you? Fiona: Yes! Yes, that's it. I'm terrified. You know, I'd better go inside. Donkey: Don't feel bad, Princess. I used to be afraid of the dark, too, until... Hey, no, wait. I'm still afraid of the dark. Shrek: Sighs Good night. Fiona: Good night. Creaks Donkey: Ohh! Now I really see what's goin' on here. Shrek: Oh, what are you talkin' about? I don't even wanna hear it. Donkey: Look, I'm an animal, and I got instincts. I know you two were diggin' on each other. I could feel it. Thomas: Yeah, and we can feel it too. Shrek: You're crazy. I'm just bringing her back to Farquaad. Donkey: Oh, come on, Shrek. Wake up and smell the pheromones. - Just go on in and tell her how you feel. - Shrek: L... There's nothing to tell. Besides, even if I did tell her that, well, you know... and I'm not sayin' I do 'cause I don't... she's a princess, and I'm... Donkey: An ogre? Shrek: Yeah. An ogre. (gets up and leaves) Rarity: Now where are you going? Shrek: To get... more firewood. [But Donkey sees there is more fire wood, as Shrek sits on a hill as it fades to nighttime] Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes